


Enochian

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Speaks Enochian, Coffee, Enochian, Gen, Inspired by Reddit, Language Barrier, Men of Letters Bunker, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fill, Sleepiness, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Castiel has been hit with a spell that only lets him talk in his mother tongue. Unfortunately, the Winchesters don't understand Enochian.





	Enochian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a September Daily Prompt on r/FanFiction. Went a bit above the word limit but I hope that's okay.  
> Original prompt: Figuratively or literally, these characters are speaking different languages. How will they communicate? (400 words)
> 
> Please note: English is not my native language. I apologise for every grammar, spelling or punctuation mistake I might have made.

Cas was making coffee in the bunker's kitchen. The Winchesters were about to wake up and they always appreciated a fresh hot cup of coffee waiting for them. Since Cas had nothing better to do while they were sleeping anyway, he had adopted the habit of brewing up a jug of coffee every morning shortly before their alarm clock was supposed to go off. They deserved a pleasant start for the day, especially after the nasty run-in they had had with Rowena the previous day.

Just as the machine signalled with a beep that the coffee was ready, Dean stumbled into the kitchen. His eyes were still half-closed, his hair a mess and he was wearing his morning robe.

"Good morning", Cas said.

Dean stopped in his tracks to look up at Cas, his expression was confused. "What?"

"I just said good morning." Cas didn't know why Dean hadn't understood him the first time.

"Cas, it's too early for this." Dean rubbed his face. "Whatever language you're speaking, I don't understand it."

"What do you mean? I'm speaking English", Cas retorted. Was Dean trying to be funny? No, he clearly was not awake enough for that yet.

"Cas, just cut it out, okay?", Dean sounded tired and annoyed, "Please?"

"Dean, I don't understand what you are talking about." Cas started to worry. Was there something wrong with Dean? Maybe someone had laid a spell on him.

Dean stared blankly at his face. "You're really not joking, are you, huh?" Then he walked over to the doorway and shouted down the hallway: "Sam! Come here!"

Not a moment later, Sam was standing in the kitchen. He was in his pyjamas, his hair was in a big tangled mop. He must have just gotten up at the sound of Dean's call. His face was alerted and concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Am I crazy or is Cas talking nonsense?", he gestured towards the angel. Sam turned to look at him.

"Your brother says he can't understand what I'm saying but I am speaking English, just as I always do with you two." Cas crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sam frowned. "That sounds like Enochian."

"What? You sure?", Dean asked skeptically.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, pretty much."

Cas was trying to comprehend what was going on. "So whenever I speak in English, the words come out of my mouth in Enochian." He nodded understandingly. It wasn't Dean who had a spell on him. It was himself.

"Cas, we cannot understand what you are saying." Sam was talking slowly and overly enunciated in a slightly raised voice, as if Cas was the one who had trouble understanding what was being said.

"Yes, I noticed", Cas returned sassily, knowing full well that the Winchesters wouldn't understand it.

Dean turned to Sam. "But why? Like, how did this happen? What's going on?"

Sam shrugged. "I really don't know." Cas could tell that they had both just woken up since their brains weren't fully functioning yet. It was obvious that witchcraft was involved. He scoffed at their sleepiness.

Cas started pondering about what had happened to him. Obviously, the effect of the spell was that the victim would only be able to speak in their mother tongue. It made sense that it had been cast on Castiel and not on Sam or Dean, given the fact that they only spoke English anyway. The spell was very advanced magic and Cas only knew of one witch who was powerful enough to cast it. And it just so happened that they were fighting her only the day before.

Castiel's eyes widened with his realisation. "Rowena!", he shouted.

"Well, I guess Cas figured it out", Dean stated, "If only, we could understand what he was saying."

"Oh, come on", Cas grumbled, "not even names?" He was talking more to himself than to the two brothers.

Sam had an idea. "Hey! Maybe you can write it down!" He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper which were conveniently lying nearby and shoved them into Castiel's hands. Dean smiled, proud of his little brother's quick problem solving abilities.

Cas quickly scribbled down Rowena's name and held up the paper. Dean laughed. "Well, this is just great!"

Confused by Dean's reaction, Cas squinted. Sam smiled apologetically. "Turn it around", he advised.

Cas did as he said, only to look down onto a few Enochian runes, smeared onto the page in his own handwriting. It still said Rowena's name. Just not in a form that the Winchesters could understand. He exclaimed in frustration.

Sam tried to de-escalate the situation. "It's fine. We just need to find a way to translate Enochian."

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "Yeah. And how are we going to do that?"

_We need a prophet of the lord_ , Cas thought. Then it hit him. "We'll get Kevin!", he suggested.

His idea was met with two blank stares. He threw his arms in the air and decided to simply follow his plan without further consideration.

So, he teleported to Kevin Tran's home. He found himself in a messy bedroom, clothes and books covering the floor and loud music playing over the speakers. Kevin was sitting at his desk, presumably studying.

"Kevin." The prophet jumped at Castiel's words and spun around, his eyes wide with surprise to suddenly have an angel standing in his bedroom. "We need your help", Cas said urgently.

"Castiel?" He was trying to grasp what was going on. "What are you doing here? And why are you talking in Enochian?"

"No time to explain." In a few long strides, Cas crossed the room and touched Kevin's forehead, teleporting both of them back to the bunker.

When they arrived, Kevin toppled over. "Not cool, man", he complained while holding on to the kitchen counter next to him. "You could have given me a warning."

"Kevin!" Sam and Dean walked over to the boy and hugged him. Dean punched his shoulder. "It's good to see you, man! But why are you here?" He looked up at Cas questioningly.

"Oh, I get it." Sam nodded approvingly. "Kevin, can you understand what Cas is saying?"

Kevin rubbed his shoulder where Dean had punched him. "Yeah, of course. Why?" He looked around. "What's going on?"

"Whenever I speak, everything I say comes out in Enochian", Cas explained, "and they can't understand it." He pointed at Sam and Dean.

"So you dragged me halfway across the country just to be your interpreter?" He sounded angry.

"Well", Cas shuffled uneasily, "yes."

"Alright, so what's he saying?" Dean clearly didn't like being left out of a conversation. "Does he know how this happened to him?"

Castiel answered: "I am assuming that Rowena cast a spell on me that only lets me communicate in my mother tongue. It must have happened yesterday during or after our fight."

Kevin repeated his response in English. Sam nodded understandingly and ran his hand through his hair, immediately starting to think about a solution for their problem. Dean reacted by hitting his hand on the counter and shaking his head. "Oh, that son of bitch."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my finest work but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. Please feel free to leave some feedback! :) <3


End file.
